danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wakuni Shoda
}} Wakuni Shoda, the Super High School Level Marksman, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Wakuni’s father owned the controlling share of a foreign corporation that mainly produced commercial firearms for other foreign countries. This led to his father having to leave for the yearly executively meetings. In spite of his father’s wealth, the family prefered a modest income lifestyle that only cost above average because they lived on the outskirts of a city and forest a few miles from the nearest other buildings. One of the few eccentricities the family did have was that his father smuggled firearms back to his family to for use. Both Wakuni and his brother grew up as gun enthusiasts though they all knew how many laws the whole family was breaking. In the event that they were caught, his father explained to them what connections to use to make it like they never were arrested. However, this was never necessary in their experience growing up since they kept the secret well. As Wakuni grew up, there was one time where he became critically injured. It was from an accident where he tripped down a flight of stairs and stabbed himself with a kitchen knife. A paramedic saved him that time and he spent some time in the hospital. The event would later get his brother to take interest in the field of medicine. He recovered from both with just a chest scar left behind. Over time he got much better in the art of using firearms. He finally surpassed his father in every time of weapon, especially rifles, and he only improved from there. Had he been known, his skills would have been legendary. Yet for a long time, his whole family went completely unnoticed. Somehow Hope’s Peak figured that there would be a Super High School Level Marksman in Japan because a Super High School Level Detective was given an extra credit project to find him or her for a scout. That was how Wakuni became the Super High School Level Marksman and got admitted the Hope’s Peak’s Hokkaido Branch the same time as his brother. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Wakuni was first created as a Hypnotherapist during the original rendition of the creator’s story. However, he had a different name, personality, and role. The creator decided to keep him but changed him around a bit by switching his talent with Nishi’s talent, giving him a brother, and changing his personality to match both changes. Appearance Wakuni is taller with a big build and a bigger muscle tone than other people his age from exercise though his muscles are only mildly pronounced. His skin tone is a tanned shade of white because of the time he spends outside. If someone were to see his chest, they would notice a scar a few inches to the left of his heart. His eye color is a vivid red and his hair is jet black. His hair is sloppy and longer, but it is pushed away from his face and kept from obstructing it. Wakuni’s uniform is relatively straightforward. He has a dark grey long sleeved school jacket with dark brown buttons. The jacket hangs looser but manages not to look too sloppy. It is long sleeved with brown buttoned sleeves and has the emblem in white on the back. His leggings are a simple pair of light grey pants that go down to covering three thirds of his down his ankle and he has black shoes to match. When practicing his talent, he usually opts for dark green camouflage hoodie jacket and pants as well as hunting boots. Usually, he wears a belt full of ammunition when doing so. His outdoor uniform is a dark blue parka with dark brown fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down his legs. He also wears snow boots, dark grey gloves and dark grey rimmed snow goggles. Personality Wakuni is a more outgoing person. He likes to get to know people and to befriend them when he can but he is irritable and won’t make an effort with people who upset him. He can be fairly ruthless to his enemies though he claims he would never go so far as to hurt anyone and has acted accordingly throughout his life thus far. His temper is more well controlled than most of his class however, anyone who irritates him too much will find that he can be the most volatile people even to the point of violence in certain circumstances. He usually calms down afterwards however. When it comes to friends he will usually try to get them involved in his hobby but he won’t object if they say no. Wakuni can be a little cynical, but he is more cautious than anything else. Especially when it comes to protecting people he cares about. He is a little protective of most people he is on good terms with, but especially his brother Yakawa. In spite of all of this, he can be fairly laid back. He is not by any means passive, but he usually feels as though he has a control of any given situation in which he finds himself. He is one of the more blunt individuals of the class. He refrains from being overly critical or inappropriate but doesn’t have much of a mental filter other than that. He knows this but insists that he is just saying things like they are and is making very little effort to change it. Wakuni is a gun enthusiast. His brother is an enthusiast as well, but he has a much greater interest in the art. He knows that his hobby is illegal and he knew exactly what kind of trouble that he could have had, but much like the rest of his family he practiced his hobby anyways. He usually is respectful of Japanese laws but he made an acception because of his disagreement and enjoyment of shooting inanimate objects. He is very thankful to have been selected as the Super High School Level Marksman. Additionally he takes safety very seriously because he knows he represents his academy and gun owners in general. Abilities Super High School Level Marksman Wakuni is capable of using virtually any firearm with near perfect precision and accuracy. However, he is especially talented with rifles. Furthermore he knows all the firearm common models and how to maintain them as well as firearm safety. In the past, he has secretly broken several records using his talent. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Talent: Marksman